Half-Breed Chronicles
by thetimeladyauthor
Summary: Earth, 2361. The new Queen of England, Angelica the first, has just been crowned. Weeping angels are prowling the countryside. A girl with pure gray hair is being held in suspended animation. And somewhere,The Doctor and his TARDIS are waiting...
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin, I should probably say that I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters associated with it, but I will use quite a few of my own OCs.

April 20,2361

The sky was dark and rainy. Lightning forked through the air, accompanied by the low rumble of thunder. A dark man in a wide brimmed hat and a long, gray trench coat stood perfectly still in the pouring rain. You could just barely see the tip of his chiseled jaw underneath the brim of his hat. No other bit of skin could be seen anywhere on his person.

The streetlight above the dark man flickered and went out for a spilt second, but it was long enough. When the light came back on, the dark man was staring at a window on the ninth floor of the "Happy Hearts Home for Hooligans." Under the golden light of the streetlight, the man's jawline was full of hairline cracks, his mouth was full of sharp, pointy teeth, and his skin had an unhealthy gray sheen. The streetlight flickered once more, and the dark man was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Inside the Building...

On the ninth floor of the Happy Hearts Home for Hooligans, no one made a sound. In fact, if there had been anyone there at the time, they would have been unable to tell that there were any living beings there at all. Thunder rumbled, heralding the arrival of lightning, but the noise of the thunder sounded off. Instead of the usual low growl, it left off as a repetitive wheezing noise. Then, the lightning flashed. In the corner of the room, illuminated by the light, there was a blue police box. It had definitely not been there only moments before.

The doors of the police box slowly opened. A man stepped out into the darkness and began groping around the room. After a few steps, the figure strippers and fell to the ground. Clumsily, he got to his feet and staggered to the wall. His fingers found the light switch, and he flicked the lights on. He turned around, his spiky brown hair slightly scruffy and his tan trench coat was slightly rumpled. He dusted himself off and looked around the room. The TARDIS stood in the corner of the room and garbage cluttered the floor. In the middle of the room, a rectangular pedestal stood with a glass cover over it and a large red button on it. The Doctor walked over to the pedestal.

The Doctor stood looking down at the pedestal. Underneath the glass cover, a girl that appeared to be around 18 was floating in clear goo. She had long, gray hair Nd her skin had a grayish tinge. She was dressed simply in jeans and a blue t-shirt that simply said "Little Angel." He looked at he red button. In large letters on the top, it said "Do Not Press." The Doctor smiled. He muttered to himself "If there's not thing I can't resist, it's big red buttons that tell you not to press them." He brought his hand down fight on top of the big, red button.

For a second, all was quiet. Then, the glass covering the girl opened and the girl rose out of the goo. The Doctor leaned over her, his sonic screwdriver whirring. She wasn't breathing and she appeared to be dead. The Doctor stepped away from the girl's body, bowing his head. He reached over and rearranged the girl's arms so that she looked peaceful, although she was dead. The Doctor turned around and began to walk back toward his TARDIS. The girl took a breath and sat bolt upright.

The Doctor turned around and stared at the now revived girl. Her eyes were emerald green, but at the moment, her gaze was as cold as ice. "Um... Hello!" The Doctor said, flashing what he hoped was a winning smile. In an instant, the girl crossed the distance between the two of them. She slept on The Doctor, knocking him to the ground. "What is your name?" She growled in a voice husky from disuse. The Doctor opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The girl looked down, only to find that her hand was pressed firmly on his throat. She slowly removed it.

The Doctor coughed. "Thank you." he finally managed to whisper. "I'm The Doctor." The girl flipped backward off of him, landing on her feet. She extended a hand to help him up. "My name's Angelica." She said. "And I've been waiting for you got a long time." The Doctor got to his feet, completely ignoring her offered hand.

"Won't you at least come with me?" Angelica asked. "No." The Doctor said, turning toward his TARDIS. Behind him, Angelica's green eyes blazed. She disappeared and reappeared next to the TARDIS. "Poof!" she whispered, tapping the TARDIS, which promptly disappeared. "What have you done to her!" The Doctor yelled, rushing to the spot where his beloved TARDIS had stood only moments ago. Angelica smiled and said "If you come with me, you will get your time machine back." The Doctor stared at Angelica with a look of pure hatred, but he took her hand and they were gone.


End file.
